Caresses de soie
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: OS- QUINNTANA - SMUT - Après le mariage de leurs amis, Quinn et Santana se retrouvent dans la chambre de l'hôtel...


Cet OS inédit a été écrit pour MathildePikachu, alias IMWITHSTOOPID_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Caresses de soie**

- Tu peux m'aider, s'il te plait ?

Santana est à peine entrée dans la chambre que Quinn l'appelle déjà. Elle se tourne vers elle, resplendissante dans sa robe rose, assortie au rouge à lèvre qu'elle a posé avec tant d'application ce matin même.

-Bien sûr.

Santana s'approche, et Quinn soulève doucement ses cheveux, les posant de sur son épaule. La Latino approche doucement ses doigts de la fermeture éclair, l'attrapant doucement. Sa main vient se poser par habitude dans le creux des reins de la blonde, s'attirant un petit frisson. Elle tire doucement, et délivre centimètres par centimètres ce corps qu'elle bénit chaque jour, à sa façon.

Elle fait durer l'instant, un sourire sur les lèvres, jusqu'à ce que la fermeture soit arrivée si bas que la chute de rein de Quinn est visible.

Elle relâche la robe, qui reste sur les épaules de la Blonde, et s'approche de cou maintenant dénudée. Elle y dépose ses lèves, et Quinn s'appuie un peu contre sa main, offerte et à sa merci.

Ses lèvres glissent le long de son dos, le plus lentement possible, faisant durer cette torture qu'elle a rêvé de lui infliger depuis qu'elle l'a vu enfiler sa tenue ce matin. _On a pas idée de faire durer un mariage aussi longtemps…_

Elle plie légèrement ses genoux pour atteindre les reins de Quinn, y déposant un lent baiser, qu'elle souligne de la pointe de sa langue.

-San …

Elle sourit au ton presque suppliant de Quinn, et se redresse, faisant cette fois-ci glisser l'étoffe, et un simple mouvement de la blonde permet de la dégager de la robe, dans un bruissement de soie, la laissant uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements.

Quinn se retourne, à la recherche de ses lèvres, mais Santana est bien décidée à garder le pouvoir ce soir.

-Non non, Quinnie, pas tout de suite, explique t'elle à voix basse, posant son index sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune femme.

Elle s'attire un grognement mécontent, mais elle reprend son exploration, commençant par le lobe de son oreille, et glissant jusqu'au creux de son cou. Elle alterne les baisers, les douces morsures et autres petits jeux qu'elle se permet.

Puis, elle s'écarte, saisissant Quinn par la taille, et la guidant vers le grand lit de la chambre d'hôtel qu'elles ont réservé. Que Santana a réservé, spécialement pour ce moment.

Elle prends son temps pour l'installer, le cou soutenu par un des gros oreillers, et se libère elle-même de sa robe d'un mouvement adroit.

Elle se penche vers l'estomac plat de la jeune femme, titillant son nombril d'une langue adroite, sans prévenir, et Quinn réagit en ouvrant ses jambes plus largement, et en murmurant des supplications.

Mais Santana remonte, effleurant du bout des lèvres le haut de sa poitrine, et souriant à la façon dont la blonde s'arque sous ses caresses.

Ses mains rejoignent sa bouche, et le mince tissu qui les sépare maintenant ne laisse plus place à l'imagination, mais elle fait durer l'instant, réduisant Quinn à une masse tremblante.

-San … S'il te plait …

Elle aime avoir le pouvoir sur la jeune femme, la voir réagir à chacun de ses mouvements, et murmurer des phrases sans aucun sens. Elle ne connait que trop bien l'effet qu'elle lui fait, et elle sait parfaitement alterner entre les moments d'intensité et les moments de légèreté qui leur permettent à toutes les deux de rester pleinement conscientes de ce qu'elles ressentent.

Alors elle laisse son corps parler, et écoute la réponse, s'adaptant aux courbes et aux creux, aux tensions et aux gémissements, laissant parfois son instinct lui dicter sa conduite.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour les amener toutes les deux au point de non retour. Et leur corps, échauffés pendant de longues minutes, sont déjà au bord de l'implosion. Il ne faut que quelques mots murmurés à une oreille, quelques effleurement bien placés, quelques respirations écourtées, quelques baisers échangés pour qu'elles connaissent toutes les deux le plaisir.

Et lorsqu'elles retrouvent doucement leur souffle, Santana attrape Quinn par la taille, et la tient fermement contre elle, comme pour prouver une nouvelle fois que c'est elle qui a le contrôle.

Comme si Quinn _pouvait_ le nier.

Comme si elle _voulait_ le nier.

* * *

_Oups, il fait un peu chaud, non ? _

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteur !_


End file.
